ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Ninjago Wiki:Requests for Rights/Rollback/Ermac27
I'm nominating myself, Ermac27, for the position of Rollback at this wiki. This is my RfR. Speech I think I should be a rollback, because I am a great editor. I helped pages that are stubs. I added photos to pages. I am always focusing on editing. I like to edit the wiki as much as I can. I like to focus on capitilization, punctuation and spelling errors. I would make a good rollback, because my expierence with editing pages. My strengths are looking for pages that need attention. I enjoy being a editor, and I would also being a rollback. I read the sentences on pages, and look for capitilization, spelling, and punctuation errors. I am a great editor, and I think I would be a great rollback. I am constantly seen editing. If a page needs photos, I search photos and post them. I could help the wiki more by being a rollback. Therefore, I can edit and improve edits made by other users. I like to edit, and help the wiki. I take my role as a editor seriously. I am interested in adding trivia to pages. If I become a rollback, I can do half of SaltnPepper's work. I have great expierence with editing, giving a another reason to be a rollback, or ZX. I plan to become one to help the Ninjago Wiki further. My second is going to be: MisterGryphon 'Second' I'm supporting Ermac in his quest for rollback because I feel he's a great editor that immensely deserves the position. While he may have made some mistakes in the past, we all do, don't we? It'll help SaltNPepper greatly to have another rollback by her side, especially since how much we've been doing lately. His strengths greatly outweigh his weaknesses. I honestly hope he gets the position. -MG Use or or VOTING Put your templates under this section. Support 1. I think he deserves it. He's a nice user, and he does a lot of good edits. And I'm not just saying this, because he really deserves it. -Prototron 2. I think Ermac should get this position, hes put a lot of effort into his edits and I think he would do better with Rollback rights.-Blaynii 3. Ermac contributed to our wiki a lot. Hes really nice, and really friendly. Definitly the guy for the job (Thats a big honor coming from the mouth of the head of the wiki) -LD101 21:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) 4. Ermac is a good friend of mine and i feel he makes good edits and he contributes alot.Also he is rank 9-8, and thats impressive for a big wiki like this.And i think that is an honor coming from the owner of a wiki and admin on a wiki.-Ethan0508 Neutral 1. Ermac is my friend, and is regularly editing the wiki. He's been very helpful, but I feel maybe he should wait a little bit longer before becoming Rollback. Sometimes he accidentally creates grammar errors (for example, not using "an" in front of words that begin with vowels), and at times he adds images that aren't necessary to articles. Though he also improves articles and likes to look over the wiki for improvement opportunities, which is what we need here at the wiki. - Salt 2. Since I haven't been active much until recently, I don't know what his edits are like. Therefore, I don't feel like I am in position to vote. - Vec'' Comments Well, I can agree with you on that Salt. He helps in some ways, and in some ways makes our job harder. for that, that I'm on the border of Neutrel and Support. ' Legodude101 '[[User talk:Legodude101|